


Свечи

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), snusmoomrik



Series: 2016: Внеконкурс [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, No Underage Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snusmoomrik/pseuds/snusmoomrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький постоялый двор хранит какую-то тайну. А может, Дженсен просто слишком устал с дороги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свечи

До постоялого двора Дженсен добирается ближе к вечеру. Лишь ополоснув руки и лицо от дорожной пыли, идёт в крохотную часовню, что стоит в стороне от дома. Скамьи пусты, Дженсен становится на колени, касаясь лбом прохладного дерева спинки сиденья, и погружается в молитву. Его окружает привычный сыроватый запах ладана и воска, впитавшийся в стены, даже усталость немного отпускает. На невысоких подставках потрескивают толстые свечи и чувствуется лёгкое движение — не отзвук его даже, дуновение. Но Дженсен открывает глаза, лишь закончив молиться. И застывает, забыв, что хотел сделать: вдоль стен идёт парнишка в простой рубахе, напоминающей подрясник. На послушника он не похож, у него длинные спутанные волосы почти до плеч, а рубаха надета на голое тело — закатное солнце просвечивает её насквозь. И ещё он бос. Движется, по сторонам не глядя, и пальцами снимает нагар со свечей — у Дженсена сердце проваливается, когда тонкий смуглый палец подхватывает струйку горячего ещё воска, и небрежно стряхивает в кованый поддон. Не похоже, чтобы мальчишка испытывал боль, идёт себе дальше, оживляя пламя следующей свечи, а на пальцах и следа не остаётся.  
  
Нет, он точно не послушник. Он блаженный, решает Дженсен. У него слишком отрешённое лицо, и нездешние длинные глаза, полные влажного блеска, а о цвете Дженсен говорить и не решился бы. В часовне душно — словно нет прохладного вечера за дверью, а солнце напоследок хочет выпить последние силы избыточным теплом. Дженсен не может встать с колен, будто усталость целого дня дороги настигает его только сейчас. В воздухе тонко звучит что-то, и вьётся густая золотая пыль; длинные пальцы вминаются в податливую восковую мякоть, и расплавленные струйки бегут прямо по ним, повторяя их контуры.  
  
Нет. Нет... Почему именно "нет", Дженсен не знает, не понял пока. Но находит в себе силы подняться и уйти. Краем глаза он замечает, как колышутся крохотные язычки пламени; но, оглянувшись на выходе, никого не видит.  
  
— Мы подготовили комнату, ваша милость, — улыбается хозяйка, и Дженсен морщится от этого обращения.  
  
Но не возражает, спрашивает только:  
  
— Что за мальчик в часовне?  
  
— В часовне? - эхом переспрашивает хозяйка, и хозяин вскидывает голову, едва услышав вопрос.  
  
Они обмениваются неразличимо коротким взглядом, но Дженсен чувствует его.  
  
— Вы видели Джареда, — то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает хозяйка, а хозяин произносит одновременно с ней:  
  
— Не обращайте внимания, ваша милость. — и слегка повышает голос: — Сэм, да что ты расселась! Накорми нашего гостя.  
  
— Уже, Джеффри, — кротко отвечает она.  
  
Дженсен пытается протестовать, он слишком устал и хочет просто в постель до утра, но непреклонный Джеффри заставляет свою Саманту усадить его за стол.  
  
Сил для сопротивления не остаётся, и Дженсен наблюдает за хозяевами, собирающими на стол — они красивы каждый по-своему, и не похожи на крестьян.  
  
Других постояльцев сейчас нет, и Дженсен просит хозяев разделить с ним трапезу. Он почти не запоминает ужин, только вид — не вкус вина, только запах пищи и влажность на языке.  
  
— О, — виновато говорит Саманта, — Вы почти спите, ваша милость! Джеффри поможет вам отправиться наверх.  
  
— Не нужно, — отмахивается Дженсен, — я вполне могу сам.  
  
— Я пришлю вам ещё свечей, — говорит Саманта уже ему в спину.  
  
Он неопределённо кивает, и наконец-то добирается до комнаты — дверь всего одна в конце узкой крутой лестницы.  
  
Это не королевские апартаменты — тюфяк набит сеном, но Дженсену нравится его свежий запах, а постель чистая и не рваная, и на голом каменном полу в изножье кровати даже постелена небольшая овечья шкура. Больше Дженсен не осматривается — скидывает одежду и растягивается на мягкой ткани. Тело выламывает от сладкого короткого озноба — слишком хорошо просто лечь и закрыть глаза. Кожи касается прохладное дуновение — слегка скрипит дверь.  
  
— Я принёс свечи, ваша милость, — произносит глуховатый голос, и Дженсен распахивает глаза.  
  
В дверях стоит тот парнишка — Джаред, и в руках у него охапка свечей, слишком щедрая для короткой ночи на постоялом дворе.  
  
Дженсен кивает, наблюдая за ним в свете угасающего дня.  
  
Но Джаред застывает на пороге, и приходится сказать:  
  
— Проходи, Джаред.  
  
Движется он так легко, что это едва уловимо для усталых глаз.  
  
Он завораживает Дженсена, лишь расставляя и зажигая свечи — и Дженсен не видит лучины в его руках, словно огонь возникает на кончиках пальцев. Тёплые огни вспыхивают от мимолётных касаний, так же, как в той маленькой часовне.  
  
— Я пойду, — говорит Джаред, проскальзывая к двери.  
  
Сердце у Дженсена колотится мучительно, заполошно, дыхания не хватает, — Дженсен не может отпустить Джареда, нет, нет.  
  
— Подожди, — просит он, и Джаред послушно застывает.  
  
Дженсен встаёт с постели и берёт его за руку, и... внутри словно разрывается огненный шар.  
  
Джаред вскрикивает от неожиданности, а Дженсен оседает на пол, хватая воздух ртом.  
  
— Что с вами, ваша милость? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Джаред, прикасаясь к его плечу.  
  
Дженсен вздрагивает, опасаясь ещё одного огненного удара, но нет — тепло мягко струится от пальцев Джареда, даря покой и силу.  
  
Джаред помогает ему подняться и лечь на постель, и когда хочет уйти, Дженсен уже без опасений задерживает его руку в своей. Теперь тепло струится нескончаемым потоком, и Дженсен должен Джареда рассмотреть — завороженно тянет его рубаху за подол вверх. Джаред смотрит своими странными глазами неуловимого оттенка, смотрит внимательно, но не сопротивляется. Отброшенная в сторону рубаха обнажает тонкое смуглое тело, тёплое и гладкое, когда Дженсен прикладывает ладонь к груди Джареда.  
  
— Можно? — спрашивает он запоздало, завороженный пульсом и светом.  
  
— Вам этого действительно хочется? — спрашивает Джаред другим тоном — более глубоким и взрослым.  
  
— Умру иначе, — совершенно искренне отвечает Дженсен.  
  
Пришедшее из ниоткуда желание душит его, и утолить странную жажду может только этот огненный мальчик, в котором одни загадки, но Дженсен не хочет их разгадывать. Он хочет ими обладать.  
  
Свет свечей колеблется, и всё так изменчиво в нём — Дженсену кажется, что Джаред мерцает и вот-вот исчезнет.  
  
Он хватается за его горячие голые плечи и тянет на себя. Джаред не падает, ложится сверху мягко, прижимаясь тонким телом, суёт между бёдер острое колено.  
  
— Ох, как мне влетит, ваша милость, — лепечет Джаред, заметно краснея даже в таком освещении, и Дженсен целует его, пробует языком раскрывающиеся губы, скользит по кромкам острых зубов.  
  
Джаред страстный и неожиданно бесстыжий — подставляет горло поцелуям Дженсена, щекочет мягкими волосами его плечи, извивается в объятиях.  
  
Дженсен покрывает поцелуями его всего, пьёт тёплое дыхание, наслаждение накатывает волнами — то обжигающими, то прохладными.  
  
Джаред расцветает, разгорается под его пальцами и губами, словно пламя огромной свечи.  
  
Дженсен касается пальцами нежных губ, гладит высокие скулы и вздёрнутый нос, наблюдая, как у Джареда увлажняются глаза.  
  
Доводит его до исступлённого хрипа, трогая языком розовые тугие соски, покусывая яркий рот и длинную шею.  
  
Картина полна нежного, невинного бесстыдства — Джаред ласкает тонкими пальцами свой ствол, движется мягко, гибко, и Дженсен не ловит момент, когда оказывается в мокром и жарком плену его бёдер.  
  
— Сделайте это вместе со мной, ваша милость, — задыхаясь, шепчет Джаред, и у Дженсена звенит в ушах.  
  
Джаред стонет, и его член густо истекает каплями, наплывающими одна на другую.  
  
Дженсену кажется, что тонкие пальцы Джареда вдавливаются в плоть, словно в оплывающий свечной воск.  
  
Он изливается внутрь, когда Джаред иссякает, лишь бурно дышит и стискивает кулаки.  
  
Дженсен закрывает глаза, отдаваясь блаженной пустоте.  
  
Он всё ещё чувствует нежное тепло и сладкую тяжесть, и у него нет ни сил, ни желания шевелиться.  
  
Из полудрёмы его вырывает звук — слегка скрипит дверь.  
  
— Я принёс свечи, ваша милость, — произносит глуховатый голос, и Дженсен распахивает глаза.


End file.
